roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington 870
The Remington (Model) 870 is a powerful pump action shotgunhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_870Wikipedia - Remington Model 870 that fires 12 gauge rounds from a tube magazine that can hold up to 8 rounds. It is unlocked at Rank 11 or can be purchased with Credits. History It was designed by Remington Arms in 1951, replacing the Remington 31, which wasn't competing well with the Winchester Model 12. It is currently in use by almost all U.S. government agencies and the U.S. military. It is one of the most popular guns in the world, serving not only with U.S. government and security, but with the public and law enforcement and military forces worldwide. In the U.S. military, it is designated as the M870. The Remington 870 has sold more than 10 million models, and holds the title of being the world's best-selling shotgun in history.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_870Wikipedia - Remington Model 870 It's also very popular in media and video games, Phantom Forces included. In-Game The Remington 870 has better range and slightly higher damage than its counterpart, the KSG-12, although it has little more than half the KSG-12's magazine capacity. At close range, as one might expect of a shotgun, it is incredibly powerful, capable of stopping players with a single shot. The maximum range is 80, at which point the Remington 870 will do almost zero damage whatsoever. It has higher hip stability and better accuracy compared to the KSG, and a slower rate of fire. If in combat against another shotgunner, accuracy is especially important. If you miss your shot, your opponent will likely respond very shortly afterwards, and due to the loudness of the Remington, you'll be wasting a precious round and blowing your cover. That is, unless you have a silencer(this is serious) on your shotgun. Reloading, although faster than what one would find on, say, an M60, is slower than the individual loading of a shell on a KSG. Multiplier and damage *With though any attachment, only with the different type of ammunitions. Standard buck-shot: Bird-shot: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x3 pellets Flechette: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x5 penetration Slug-shot: x3 max damage - x2.5 min damage - x5 penetration - One projectile Special multipliers Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros: * Long 1 shot range * Can excel to the medium range due to the tight spread * Superior range and damage compared to the KSG-12, but lower capacity than the KSG. * Tight spread for the current shotguns Cons: * It is very to completely inefficient at long range. * Reload per shell takes rather long compared to the KSG 12. * Slower RoF than the KSG 12 with 100 compared to the KSG 12's 120. * Suppressors increase the spread Trivia * The second shotgun players can unlock through ranking up. * This weapon is similar to the KSG but it sacrifices the ammo size and RoF for accuracy and damage. * Can get ammo from dropped shotguns. * It has closed type of sights. * This weapon is where the last template is being placed. * Is vehemently hated by countless players due to its one-hit kill capability, by both low ranks and high ranks alike. * The model of the gun in real life is Model 870 Tactical MagpulRemington Firearms * Some people consider this a "nooby" gun since it can kill in one shot in close range. * While not depicted in phantom forces ,In real life a pistol grip can be added to be more ergonomic and easier to hold while shooting, Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons